wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaede
Kaede, more commonly known as Pinocchio is the Counterpart of Paul Gekko. He is the Jinjuriki of the Eight Headed Snake's Counterpart, Maxus Orochi in the Dream World. Appearence *As a Child, Kaede has blue eyes, brown hair, tanner skin and wore what looks like a white T-shirt with blue lining and red shorts with a maroon pocket on each leg, as well as brown sandals with yellow straps. *As an Adult, Kaede has dark blonde hair color, blue eyes tanner skin and wore a black and silver outfit that, while remaining baggy, It contains a darker style using many zippers and extra leggings but still retains his crown necklace. *Future Kaede resembles an elderly Madara Uchiha became with his white thin hair, fair skin, Rinnegan and wore a black shirt with a high-collar left slightly open and the clan's crest on its back, and blue pants with bandages around his shins. Around his waist, he had a sash that held a sack, presumably containing his ninja tools similar to his Counterpart. Background Kaede was born as the son of his world's version of the Samurai and the Princess. For unknown reasons, He is the Prince of the Alternative Palace in the Alternative Izumo. He meets and tells Paul Gekko that his life is so boring with his constant lessons and banquets and envies the Shinobi for his freedom. He Helps his Younger Sister learn more about the Sage of the Six Paths and the Ten Tails from the Tsuki no Me no Keikaku. Unfortunately, Kaede met Jim as his conscience After School. During their trip home, Kaede and Jim race home, but Kaede is stopped by Kagura. He tell Kaede he's sick and the only cure is a vacation on Jurassic Park. he take him to the Coachman, along with many other boys, including a brat named Kyoji who Kaede calls his best friend. Jim and Shippuden eventually finds Kaede in the Visitor Center where he eats Pizza and playing Arcade Games for free. His sister and his conscience storms out, finds out that the Akatsuki's Strongest Member, Sasuke is at Isla Trusta to capture the Yamata no Orochi's Jinjuriki and ran off to warn Kaede. One Baryonyx in control of Sasuke was able to find Kaede and Sasuke let's the Baryonx stay in the Paddock of Baryonyx but Kaede, Shippuden and Jim escape the island. Unfortunately, Kaede has grown the Eight of Orochi's Tails and Sasuke's went after him realizing that Kaede is Itachi's Counterpart in the Hot Pursuit. The Three reach home, but realize there's no one home and was caught by Sasuke they sit and wait on the steps for everyone to return but Paul Gekko gives them a letter which tells them that the Samurai and the Princess are being swallowed by a Terrible Dog Fish the Whale. The three start searching the ocean for Monstro with very little luck and Sasuke decides to help him. Once Monstro was found, Kaede and Sasuke carries his Father on their back and swims out of the Terrible Dog Fish's mouth before the Whale sneezed and swams to shore and his strength begins to fail while the strange mermaid carries his Mother and Uncle to shore. Once escaped, the enraged animal chases after him and his Family. Even before he gets there, Monstro slams into a rocky wall, creating a forty foot tidal wave. He mades it to the shore and was found is lying face down in a large puddle, in which he has drowned by his sister after escaping from the Whale. His Family mourns for him. Paul Gekko, however, decides that he is reborn. Soon, Marina and Kaede, now married, have a wedding on the wedding ship attended by Kaede's loyal subjects onboard. Marina bids farewell to Scuttle and Flounder and Cortana gives her a heartwarming handshake and the hug before happily sailing away with Kaede. Jim and Shippuden and Sasuke is then awarded with a certified 14-karat conscience badge. Family *Shippuden- Younger Sister *Jim- Conscience *Unamed Samurai- Father *Unamed Princess- Mother *Kaede- Wife *Eric- Uncle *Kyoji- Best Friend *Max- Pet (Sheepdog) Trivia *Kaede Arc was based on the Disney 1940 Film, Disney's Pinocchio and the Character, Pinocchio. Category:Characters